


To Quench His Thirst

by Geeky_TiKi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_TiKi/pseuds/Geeky_TiKi
Summary: You feel drawn to something beneath Hyrule Castle. Determined to rescue this stranger, you find your night holds more in store for you than you anticipated...





	To Quench His Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samnit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnit/gifts).



> Inspired by the "Rehydrated Ganon" craze sparked by the BotW2 trailer. For all the thirsty fans.

You had heard rumors of the catacombs far beneath the castle. Perhaps they were a storage area for more of those dreadful guardians; a place of training for those who would become knights or royal guards; or, most likely, nothing at all. Surely they were only myths, stories told from the days even before the Great Calamity. You knew many strange things had happened recently, and that nothing was out of the realm of possibility. Seeking them would probably be dangerous. Very dangerous. No matter what the fates had in store down below, you knew you had to try.

As you prepared for your journey, you checked over your inventory for what seemed like the thousandth time, fearing you may leave something important behind. Celestial night cloak, reinforced shield, small bomb bag, crossbow and arrows… a few elemental rods, a magic candle, an unlit torch… some bottles, herbs, and simple hardy dishes… your book of notes and research… yes, it was all here and accounted for. There was no excuse to delay any further.

You pull the hood of your cloak over your head and mount your steed. Steeling your nerves, your journey begins…

It was time for the sun to sleep and the moon to rise. Rolling clouds begin to increase their covering of the sky, a slight drizzle falling on your cheeks. You ride through forests and fields, avoiding bokoblin camps, swarms of keese, and any other unsavory creatures. At least it was still too early for the stal-monsters to emerge. You didn’t have the time or patience to deal with such nuisances. The castle, once far in the distance, is getting much closer. It won’t be long now…

You hold your breath as Astra slows her gait, hooves clopping on the stone path. Crumbled pillars and broken fountains adorn the remains, overgrowth still wild and unkempt. You were approaching the castle.

Although the land was more peaceful now, there were still dangers. You hoped this would mean the royal guards would be out patrolling or helping restore the nearby towns. As you’re able to get a closer look, you can see the castle is still in a state of disrepair. You spy a few guards, but they are few and far between. With your cloak mimicking the dark sky and the rain masking your movements, making your way into the castle should be no problem. You set your horse free to roam and await your call. The terrain ahead would be best suited to you going alone. You'd been on enough adventures together to know she would be just fine, and feel a sense of relief knowing she wouldn't be in danger. Seeing an opening along the eastern wall, you sneak inside the castle grounds and make your way up the winding passages leading to your goal, careful not to attract any attention.

Finding your way into the castle itself is almost too easy. Many walls are still broken down and in shambles. Finding the catacombs will be the real challenge. Room by room, you carefully roam through the dark, empty palace. It must have been a magnificent sight to behold before the Great Calamity. Now, rubble and debris are its main décor. Yet there is still some beauty in the remnants. You almost lose yourself in thoughts of the past when you finally come across a subtle change in the walls. You were close now, you could feel it. You just had to find the entrance…

You run your fingers along the walls, feeling the textures. Closing your eyes, you try to sense a shift in energy somewhere. A pull in the back of your head sparks as you feel a slight crack near the floor. This was the way. Rummaging through your supplies, you retrieve a small bomb and place it on the ground. Backing away, it blasts at its surroundings, shattering a small section that reveals a narrow passage.

_Oh boy, this is gonna be fun_ , you sarcastically think to yourself, examining the tunnel. Narrow is an understatement. It’s too small to even use a torch. The candle will have to do. You hold your breath and crouch down, crawling into the tunnel. 

You feel claustrophobic as you inch through the passage, anxiety gripping at your chest. 

Your heartbeat quickens. 

Sweat rolls down your back. 

It’s so stuffy and cramped… 

It’s hard to breathe… 

The walls feel like they’re closing in… 

Your body trembles at being unable to move freely. You feel like you're trapped… 

You can't move… 

_You can't move!!_

You pause to control your breathing and calm your nerves, determined to continue. 

Close your eyes… 

Breathe in… 

Count to three… 

Slowly breathe out… 

Again… again… again… 

You visualize a peaceful, open space waiting for you upon your journey's end, forcing yourself to unclench your fists and relax your muscles. You focus on the pull at the back of your mind, shutting out the fear and panic. You’ve come this far. You can’t stop now. You need to find whatever it is that’s been drawing you here for so long.

Regaining your composure, you continue descending into the labyrinth. After some time, the passageway thankfully opens up, revealing large cavernous chambers. You hold out your candle and examine your surroundings. There’s not much to note at first, but faded traces of writing and imagery begin to appear on the walls as you progress. Deeper you go, examining the writings, referencing your notes. 

This way. 

That way. 

You know where to go almost by instinct. 

The air grows stagnant. The darkness intensifies, nearly swallowing the light of your candle. Using it to ignite your torch, you continue until it feels like you’ve been here for an eternity.

At last, you sense the end ahead. A sickly, glowing green light emanates from the next room, voices prickling at the back of your mind. Then you see it…

The mummified corpse, horrific and surrounded by malice, held in place by… you don’t even know what, but it takes the appearance of a hand, extracting the essence from its victim. Whatever this thing is, you need to get it away from that body, _now!_

You rush forward without thinking, grabbing the arm and pulling as hard as you can. 

_AAAHH, IT HURTS!!_

Your hands burn! 

You feel searing shockwaves travel up your arms- 

Through your chest- 

Encompassing you-

They aren’t stopping! 

Your entire body is screaming in pain, urging you to let go. 

You sense an evil presence, as if it's hissing into your mind…

_Leave!_

Startled and terrified, you the only thing you can think is Run! Run away!

_You cannot stay here!_

You can’t keep touching this thing! It's presence alone is too powerful!

_You won’t destroy what we’ve worked so hard to gain!_

Ignoring every instinct of self-preservation, you continue on, determined free what this thing refuses to release from its clutches. Your arrows rattle in their quiver. The bottles tied at your waist clang together. What should you use? You don’t even know what this thing is, let alone what might be its weakness!

With one hand never leaving the abomination, you reach to your side and grab a bottle. A mixture of your own design is inside, made for protection against evil and healing of malicious wounds. You bring your arm as high as you can and smash the bottle into the creature with all your might! The bottle shatters, spilling its contents, hissing and corroding where it makes contact. 

The creature sends a shrill scream of pain through the air as the hand recoils, retreating into the ceiling. 

The malice slowly follows, dissipating among the ruins. 

You did it. You severed the connection. 

You have no intention of trying to find and slay that monstrosity. At this point, you were too outmatched. The strange pull you always feel still remains, your signal that an epic boss battle isn't why you are here anyway.

You look down at the poor victim, wondering what to do next. You feel a pang of remorse, wondering who they were, what could have caused their awful fate... 

Hmm? What's that...? 

Strange… you sense there may still be a spark of life still inside…

Wait, this person could still be _alive?!_

You panic as the thought hits you, clumsily rummaging through your supplies in search of something - _anything_ \- that may help. 

Ugh, of course you over packed! You didn’t even need most of this stuff! 

What could help? 

_What could help?!_

Weapons? 

No, you don't want to destroy them! 

What about the herbs or food? 

Of course not, stupid, what are you going to do, have a picnic?? 

Maybe the bottles? 

Bottles! 

Yes! 

You brought four bottles! 

You used one on the creature, so there's three left… 

What did they contain again??

_"Stop!"_ you command yourself. Panic won't help anything. You take slow deep breaths, focusing your thoughts, slowing your frantic energy. 

Calm down. 

You can do this. 

You _will_ do this.

The moment of meditation helps, and your mind settles down. 

Bottles… Yes, that's right. The bottles will help.

Grabbing a container with a soft, pink glow, you slowly open it to release the fairy inside. The delicate creature swirls around the body, sprinkling pink dust around it, and slowly flies away. Did it help? Fairies were supposed to bring you back from the brink of death. Were you too late after all?

Wait! You see slight movement from the periphery of your vision. The twitching of a hand. The fairy did help, but you need to do more.

The second bottle contains a medicinal elixir. These may be fairly common, but they have worked wonders for you, healing some tough injuries. Intimidated and wary of the figure, you continue your attempt to aid them and open the bottle. You hold your breath as you cradle the person’s head, feeding them the health restorative. The mouth miraculously closes and seemingly swallows the liquid. The life is returning, but they’re still so far gone…

The last bottle… you hoped you wouldn’t have to use it. Punishment for taking this would be very severe if you were caught… but it was your best chance, and possibly the only way to help this poor person. You were drawn here, to them, and felt deep inside that you must do whatever you can to save them.

You open the final bottle. Wisps of magic dance in the air above it. The liquid inside is so potent it’s nearly glowing. You submerge your hand in the container, then begin to trace the water on the stranger’s face, chanting and softly singing the songs you know to heal. Placing their head on your lap, and your soaked hand to their heart, you meditate for a moment, giving everything you have to this task, to your desire to heal them. To heal _him._

Finally, you place the container to his lips, encouraging him to drink.

To your amazement, slowly he begins to take in the liquid. A soft glow surrounds him, as the fluid works its magic. Mummified skin begins to flesh out, giving form and features, restoring essence that was cruelly stripped away.

A marked improvement had been made. He was reviving, but he looked like a frail old man, gasping for air, begging for hydration. Still more needs done, but you're almost there. This is exactly what he needs, just much more than you were able to bring. You need to take him to the source - the hidden sacred spring where you got your life-giving water.

You carry him on your back as you make your way back through the labyrinth. In his fragile state, his body is light, not slowing you down. 

The caverns somehow look different than they did during your descent... 

You manage to find a new path, large enough to carefully fit through while carrying this stranger. 

Winding. 

Climbing. 

Legs aching. 

At last, you feel a fresh breeze upon your face and emerge from a different, secluded area outside of the castle.

It’s still night as you emerge from the castle, calling to Astra and preparing to retreat. She races to you, unscathed, happy to see you again. 

"I knew I could count on you. Sorry for worrying you. He needs help," soft words said to your dear companion. She nuzzles you with her nose, glad that you're ok.

Taking care with the man you rescued, you mount your horse and whisper to her your next destination. She wastes no time, sprinting towards your objective.

It’s raining as you begin your travel, each droplet a relief on the stranger’s parched skin as it soaks in. He clings to you as best he can, weak arms wrapped around your waist. You assure him that you won’t let him go. You’re going to help. Just hang on a little longer. Your horse gallops at her top speed, aware of your haste. She will get you there quick and safe, you’re sure of it.

The closer you get to the endpoint the less the rain falls, until it is barely a sprinkle, and then nothing at all. The clouds begin to dissipate, allowing the moon to shine in all of its glory, lighting your way as you approach the concealed area and make your way to the sacred spring.

Finally, you made it, and not a moment too soon. The secluded area is near impossible to find if you don't know the way, a shield from the interference of the outside world, protecting it from those who would abuse its power. 

After you dismount your horse, she begins to wander the area. She is content to explore on her own until you need her once more, leaving you and the stranger to yourselves. Spreading your cloak on the plush mossy bank like a blanket, you help the man sit and rest as you prepare for the next step. Not wanting your movements to be hindered by the extra weight, you remove your belt and boots, placing them at the corner of your cloak.

You approach the water, gliding your fingers at the surface. The soft ripples dance, magic stirring and awakening beneath your touch.

It was time.

You lift the frail man and hold him close to you - his arms weakly wrap around your neck - and begin carrying him into the water. As the liquid begins to touch his parched skin, you gently slide his fragile body into the life-giving spring. 

His eyes light up. 

He can feel his strength, his life, returning to him. 

His arms release you, still reaching out to you as he submerges fully. As the ragged cloth covering his form sinks from view, the moonlight glistens on the rippling surface. Anxiously wringing your hands, you step backwards, eyes never leaving the water, unsure of what may happen next….

You feel a sense of relief as you see a glimpse of fire-red emerging from the spring.

Ganondorf stands slowly. His body is no longer a desiccated husk. 

No, it is _magnificent._

He looks at his prime, shimmering liquid dripping down his powerful form; 

his dark skin glowing in the moonlight; 

crimson hair trailing down his back like fire; 

every curve, every muscle, accentuated by the light reflecting below, and the soft glow of magic from the sacred spring. 

He takes a moment to himself, wondering if this is real.

He turns to you, gazing at your presence. 

You blush and avert your own gaze, trying not to stare; everything about him is captivating. He walks to you slowly, hand outstretched. He smiles, gently cupping your cheek and turning your face to greet his. His smoldering eyes, now bright and full of life, bore into yours.

His gravelly voice hummed. “There’s no need to look away. I owe you much. Everything, in fact. You returned my life. How did you even find me?”

“I… I’m not sure… I was drawn there, to the catacombs. I felt a pull at the back of my mind, always present, pushing me to find what was long forgotten. I think, maybe, it was you somehow calling to me.”

Silence fills the moment; there is no need for words. You feel your heart quicken and your face flush as your eyes meet, not looking away from each other; searching for what you'll find within. 

He pulls you close and leans in. 

A breathless kiss upon your lips. 

A warm hand on the small of your back. 

A gentle caress of your hair. 

Brilliant gold embellishments and polished jewels appearing Gerudo in origin adorn his body, enticing you to trace every inch of him you can find. You slide your hands up his chest, feeling his hair and jewelry on your fingers. You softly wrap your arms around his neck, returning his kiss with a slow, gentle passion. A low rumble vibrates in his chest as he hums at your touch.

Releasing the kiss, he gently lays you down on your cloak, never looking away. You pull him close, eager to feel the touch of his lips on yours again. Tracing the outline of your mouth with his tongue, he savors the moment before sliding it inside. You find your tongues rubbing together...

Swirling… 

Rolling… 

Exploring… 

He sucks your bottom lip into his bite and pulls. 

The kiss trails from your lips to your neck, eliciting a gasp of pleasure as his teeth ghost over your skin. 

He caresses your body as his hands slide beneath your tunic, slipping it off over your head, baring your soft skin. 

Discarding the wet cloth from around his waist, he tugs at the fabric near your midriff, gripping both your shorts and panties. Sliding them down, he leaves a trail of licks and kisses along your legs, removing the last of your clothes.

Spreading your knees, he hovers over you for a moment, relishing the look of want on your face. He rests your leg upon his shoulder as he continues to run his lips up your skin. 

Along your calf. 

The back of your knee. 

Your inner thigh. 

Hungry for you, he wants no inch left untouched. His tongue caresses your abdomen, licking a line up to your chest. He cups your breast in his hand and begins to massage it as he flicks his tongue over your nipple. Your body jolts and tingles he continues, lightly nibbling and sucking as you writhe and coo beneath him. As he begins teasing your other nipple between his large fingers, you begin to buck your hips, flooding with arousal, craving more friction.

He pecks at your skin as he makes his way back down your abdomen. He continues sucking and biting, leaving marks near your navel- a reminder of this moment for only you to see. He nips at the flesh of your inner thighs, so close to your heat, teasing you by not giving you what you want right away. 

You want more, to feel him touch you, to feel him _in_ you. He shares your desire, feeling the _need_ radiating from your body.

He lingers at your entrance, taking in your scent. At last, he slowly, lightly, trails his tongue up your slit. Your breath hitches at the contact. He parts your lips and runs his tongue deeper along your entrance, savoring each motion. You’re already so wet; so soft and warm. He desperately wants to be inside you…

Gathering his self-control, he continues to delve into your dripping pussy, tasting your juices. He begins to drag and flick his tongue over your clit, careful to give the sensitive bundle of nerves just the right amount of stimulation. You feel his finger gliding along your opening, biting back a moan as your head spins.

He works his finger inside you gingerly, sliding it in and out...

Again and again...

Then adding a second. 

His other hand teases and caresses your breast;  
his tongue focused on your clit. 

You squirm as he worships your body, grinding and fucking yourself with his fingers. He flicks in a come-hither motion, sweeping inside you, searching for your sweet spot. You quickly cover your mouth with your hand when he finds it, trying to suppress the noises that want to escape.

Pausing and placing his hand over yours, he guides it to his face and places a kiss upon it.

“Please. There is no need. I _want_ to hear you.”

His deep voice is soothing as he looks at you, memorizing your features- 

The blush across your face.

Your heavy-lidded eyes.

The glisten of your skin.

The unbridled _need_ you wordlessly show. 

You feel his fingers begin to move again, pushing...

Caressing your walls...

Coaxing your sweet spot.

He doesn’t release his gaze as he puts pressure on your clit with his thumb, teasing it in a circling motion as you whimper and jerk your hips again. 

Not wanting to be undone so soon, you run your hands through his hair and shift your hips away. He wipes his chin as you reach for him, pulling him into another kiss. Breathless and longing for more.

He lowers his hips and begins to position himself. Looking into your eyes, he asks with his raspy voice, “Are you sure you want this?”

You answer, overwhelmed with desire.

“Yes… I want you. Please, don’t make me wait any longer…”

A wave of arousal washes over him. With your full consent, he strokes the head of his cock along the entrance of your eager pussy. 

Slowly, he enters, starting shallow, getting deeper and deeper with each thrust. His dick is large in both length and girth, stretching and filling you so nicely. Slick with your wetness, he glides inside you with each push.

The pace begins slow; 

Deep…

Languid…

Sensual…

You wrap your legs around his waist, ankles locking at his back, and move your hips to meet his. Before you know it, you’re gripping the cloak beneath you as your bodies are rocking together. By the goddesses, it feels incredible!

He moves your legs from his waist to his shoulders and goes deeper than you’ve ever felt, hitting sensitive spots you didn’t even know were there. You cry out as he continues to lunge into you, unable to hold back your vocalizations. 

He works his cock in and out with ease, slick from your juices. The feeling is intoxicating; your mind foggy and focused only on your connection to each other.

Lowering your legs, he brushes a stray strand of hair from your face. Feeling his hand on yours, you release your grip on your cloak. With a gentle caress, he brings your hand to his face; he holds it against his cheek, trails kisses on your skin; then slowly, gently, pins your wrist to the ground. As he does the same to your other hand, you feel yourself relinquishing control, enjoying his attentiveness, grinding into him as he continues rolling his hips, his cock stroking your walls.

“You’re so tight…” His breathy compliment stirs you, making you ache for even more.

You both moan as you feel him penetrate you; 

Bodies grinding.

Hips rolling.

Panting.

Moaning.

Your carnal sounds in the quiet night giving music to your dirty, beautiful dance.

Still craving more, knowing just what you want now, you halt his movements with your body. He moves his hands down by your sides, propping himself up and leaning away slightly. His expression showing confusion and concern. Placing your finger under his chin, you draw him near. 

Cheek to cheek, you whisper, “Lay on your back.”

A look of surprise flashes across his face, quickly returning to a smile as he willingly obeys your command.

As you hover over him, you can’t help but admire his features. 

The lines of his face. 

The flow of his crimson hair. 

The definition of the muscles in his arms, 

his chest, 

his abs… 

He has the aura of a warrior. 

His strength is undeniable; power radiates from him. Even so, he has been nothing but careful with you…

Readying yourself, you stroke his cock as you position it at your entrance, arching your back as you descend and it slowly fills you. His size is impressive, and you want to feel all of it. Sinking down fully, you take a moment to adjust to the sensation. 

You splay your hands on his torso to steady yourself, eyes drawn to the shimmering gold rings adorning his chest. Moving your hands up, you slide the tips of your index fingers inside the rings and begin to move your body. As you take him in, sliding his cock in and out, rolling your hips and finding your rhythm, the pads of your fingers graze his nipples, and you tug the jewelry.

You wonder… Does he find this enjoyable? 

Strong hands grip the flesh of your hips as he moves in sync with you, biting his lip and letting out a deep moan. You take that as a “yes.”

A hand glides up your back, fingers weaving through your hair. His fingers tighten, gripping the strands. You feel a shiver run down your spine as he pulls your head back and down, gasping at the new sensation. Your body is arched back, breasts bouncing with each thrust, panting and mewling in your bliss. 

He props himself up slightly, taking in the sight of your beauty, listening to the delicious sounds he is able to coax from you. He dips his tongue into your collarbone and bites at your neck as you continue to ride him. 

Nibbling.

Kissing.

Teasing.

Filling you and pleasing you.

Making you _his._

The hand releases your hair and cups your cheek. You look at him with heavy-lidded eyes as he runs his thumb across your lip. Your foreheads press together as you continue, getting ever closer to your peaks. Your pace quickens as you feel your climax approaching, soft moans falling freely from your lips. 

“More,” you plead. “Just like that… ah… so close…”

“Yes, that’s right. Come for me.” He whispers his praises of you, continuing to thrust and coax out the fulfillment you yearn.

The tension coils tightly inside you at the sound of his voice, ready for release.

You throw your head back and cry out as you feel the shockwaves of your orgasm rippling through your body. You shiver and quake with each jolt of pleasure, a feeling of ecstasy as your soaked pussy continues to spasm and clench the thick cock buried inside. You feel his lips on yours, a hard kiss intensifying your sensations as you ride your high. 

As the aftershocks start to fade, your moans begin to quiet. 

Your panting slows. 

Your breathing steadies. 

You look upon his face as your mind becomes a bit less foggy. His gaze never left you, reveling in your expressions of ecstasy, in the pure bliss he could bring you. 

Oh, how he’d love to fuck you more. He would bring you to the edge, only to deny your release; your beautiful features frantic, desperate, calling his name. He could make you come so many times… But, just being revived, his body needed more time to recover before attempting such a feat. He hoped – no, he _knew_ – there would be plenty of other opportunities to unravel you.

Lying back down, he moves his hands back to your hips and begins to guide you-

Taking him in and out;

Again and again;

Plunging into you;

Chasing his own climax.

He snaps himself into you with a final deep thrust, hands grasping your hips like a vice, and you feel his body tense. He lets out a loud groan as he comes hard. You feel his cock twitch and throb as he releases everything he has inside you. He dissolves in pleasure, drowning in the intensity, lost in your body. 

As you feel the pulsing sensation slow and his body begin to relax, you place a kiss upon his lips.

Exhausted and thoroughly satisfied, your legs tremble as you collapse onto his chest. Releasing a content sigh, you feel your hair being stroked tenderly as he places a kiss upon your head. You lay there, basking in the afterglow, as you both steady your breathing and begin to return to the world around you.

A soreness creeps up your hips and legs, unused to being in this position for this long. You lift yourself from his body and lay beside him. He pulls you close, nuzzling you against his chest, and wraps his arms around you snugly. In your nakedness, the warmth is enjoyable. Comforting.

Your heart feels full, complete and content, lying next to this man, rubbing circles on his chest with your thumb. You feel more than hear him hum in contentment. His chest rumbles like rolling thunder on a quiet night.

The pull that was always in the back of your mind has finally subsided. As you watch the fireflies dance in the night sky, melted together in your embrace, you both realize – this is where you belong.

The princess can keep her knight. You will be happy to live alongside your king.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, it's my first time... ;)  
> So, this is the first time I've written smut, and actually the first time I've written a fan fiction in general. I liked the idea of Ganon being an ally and wanting to break the curse/cycle. So he's a decent dude in this version.  
> If you read this, I hope you found it enjoyable!


End file.
